Lloyd punished
by OracionofVerity
Summary: Lloyd is having problems, so Kai sets him straight.


Lloyd had spun around. Turning back around, he realized what he heard wasn't footsteps. Something else. Everything was getting to his head. It was all too much. In seconds, he went from a doofy kid to the green ninja. He was still the same person, but it felt so different. He felt like even though he was now "special", it made no difference. Everything was so confusing. He had discarded his ninja suit, and had on casual wear. A black shirt, and blue jeans. The blonde could breath for the first time. Finally, he could clear his lungs. Finally he could feel normal. Life got to him a lot, and finally he could see clearly. He had been overworking himself. He was walking without fighting. This was like a dream.

"Where the heck is that idiot?" Kai asked. "Haven't seen him." Replied Jay. "I'll go check in his room." Kai said. Walking to where Lloyd's room was, Kai had entered. The room was lacking the blonde. Walking out, Kai had recounted everything Lloyd had been doing. He had been very violent and stressed over the month. He had been overworking himself, a few times to the point of nearly collapsing. After nearly a month of seeing him so stressed, he was finally gone. Going back to the others, Kai said they needed to talk about Lloyd.

Cole spoke first. "What's even wrong with him? I don't get it." "Well, he's the green ninja. He definitely going to be stressed. I don't know where the violence and overworking himself came from." Zane replied. "Maybe he just needs to talk it out." Nya said. "I feel like Lloyd needs more than talking, Nya." Wu said. "Maybe he isn't ready for all this. Maybe he needs more time. I don't think he can take it anymore. Maybe we need to stop training him for a while." Kai added.

"Really?"

A small voice said. "Really? I'M NOT READY!? AFTER EVERYTHING?! I'M NOT READY!? THANKS! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" Lloyd tried to hold back his tears, but a few slipped out. "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST FORGET ALL MY EFFORTS AND HOPE A TREE LANDS ON ME!? THAT WOULD YOU ALL HAPPY WOULDN'T IT!? I HOPE IT WOULD!" The small blonde had ran off, not before he nearly fell from exhaustion. Kai stood up to follow Lloyd. "Kai, what are you doing?" Asked Nya. "Nya, the kid needs a good smack, and some rest." "What do you mean Kai?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, he's not going to be sitting comfortably for a while" The others bit back gasps. "I will not stop you from doing this Kai, but I will say keep calm while you do it." Wu said. Kai simply nodded, and walked to Lloyd's room. It was locked.

"Lloyd, let me in." "So you can keep saying I'm not ready?" "Lloyd, open the door." "No!" "Kid, I promise, if you don't open this door, I will break it down." "I don't want to be insulted anymore. If I open it, that's what's going to happen." Kai could hear Lloyd's voice shaking a little. "If you let me in, I'll explain what happened. And I won't insult you." The spiky haired man heard footsteps. He could tell he coaxed the boy to the door. "What is there to explain!?" "Lloyd! Lower your voice! And let me in!" Kai said, keeping his voice stern, but soft. "Kai...Fine. I'll trust you." There was a gentle clicking, and the door cracked open. Piercing green eyes looked at Kai. The fire ninja walked into Lloyd's room, shutting the door behind him. He sat on the blondes bed. Motioning for the young boy to sit next to him, Kai had patted the bed, looking at Lloyd. Carefully walking over and sitting next to Kai, Lloyd hadn't understood the situation. "We weren't insulting you Lloyd." The blonde was flipped over a lap. *Smack* Lloyd finally got it. He was being spanked. His eyes widened, and he started squirming. As Lloyd tried to push himself up, Kai grabbed the blondes arm, and pinned it onto the boys back. Lloyd easily gave up the struggle. The outburst he had earlier had sapped his strength, which was very low. The smacks weakened him even more. The first ten smacks put tears in his eyes. With a hand raining smacks onto his bottom, he let out a sob. "O-ow! Stop! Kai! Ow.. Stop... Please! Ow! The quick hard smacks really surprised him, and they hurt. "Lloyd." Kai said, punctuating each word with a hard smack. "You will not tell when to stop, unless you to be on my lap longer. I will stop when I find you've had enough. It's supposed to hurt. Now shush. Lloyd's pants were tugged down.

Returning to his fast pace, Kai knew he had to keep the punishment short and to the point, to keep from hurting the young boy. Tears were already streaming down Lloyd's face. His bottom was only a light red. " Kai! It hurts!" "You don't yell at anyone here little boy. Of course it hurts. It's going to. Keep staying still. You've been doing good with that." The words had scared and soothed Lloyd. Kai hooked his fingers into Lloyd's underwear and pulled it down. He made the spanking harder. The ten-year old found it hard to stay still. Even so, eager to please Kai, he bit his lip and tried to not squirm or wriggle. Tears flowing from his eyes, Lloyd was soon sobbing and went limp on the ninjas lap. Kai figured this was the best time to ask questions. "What's been up Lloyd? You haven't smiled in weeks. You overworked yourself, nearly to the point of collapsing. Why have you been so damn mean?" "Have you ever tried to fit in, b-but *hic* j-just couldn't? No matter h-how hard you try, you- you fail?" "Is that why you've been so different? Trying to fit in?" "Yes"

Kai hated this part. Lloyd was relaxed. He had let it out. In words, and tears. Kai felt like that idiot who hit a kid for asking questions. He gave the kid the last of his spanking. Kai allowed Lloyd to squeeze his hand while it happened. Seeing the blonde sob was enough.

It had hurt to see him cry. To hit him.

So Kai was glad to give him a tight hug.

Soon, Lloyd was letting it all out. He could barely move, and was more than happy to soak his mentors shoulder with tears. Kai gently rubbed Lloyd's back. "No one was insulting you Lloyd. Everyone knows what you've been through. We know it's hard being the green ninja. We just don't know what it's like. So we only can guess. We were just trying to help." Lloyd felt like crying harder. He had been so mad, he hadn't listened to reason. "W-why did you spank me?" "You needed to let it out Lloyd. Trust me, this is the only way I could've got through to you. It may have hurt, but something good came from it." "Okay." Lloyd's eyes flickered, being exhausted, warm, safe and loved, sleep beckoned. Kai felt the dampness shift on his shoulder, and realized the blonde was close to sleep. He couldn't bring himself to keep Lloyd from sleeping, but did tell him something. "You're going to apologize to the others as well Lloyd." As the boy pushed gently away, Kai had pulled him closer, and laid down on Lloyd's bed. The blonde was so completely loved, exhausted and safe, he felt asleep right away. Kai quickly followed, knowing Lloyd needed this rest.

"And I'm sorry I've been so mean." Lloyd said. "Just tell us if something is wrong okay Lloyd?" Cole said. "Okay. I will." Everyone was at peace then. They had the little brother of the team back. And that was good. Plus, Lloyd knew he wasn't going to have to face his problems alone.


End file.
